Happy
Happy is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. He débuts in the first episode of the first season. He is portrayed by guest star Michael Coleman, and is the Enchanted Forest counterpart of Happy. Happy is based on one of the Seven Dwarves from the fairytale, "Snow White and the Seven Dwarves". History |-|Before the Curse= Happy is hatched from his egg the same day as his seven other brothers. After being cleaned up, he receives his name from his magic pick axe before going to work in the dwarf mines. He is celebrating at the pub when Dreamy mentions he does not feel well. Bossy states dwarves don't get sick, but a young woman named, Belle, states Dreamy has fallen in love. At her words, Dreamy realizes he has fallen in love with a fairy, Nova. One night, Dreamy returns from Firefly Hill after breaking up with Nova. Happy watches Dreamy break his ax and receive his new axe and new name: Grumpy. Happy is one of the Seven Dwarves whom Snow White befriends after she is imprisoned in King George's castle for trying to sneak in and meet with Prince Charming. She helps Grumpy get away after his friend, Stealthy, frees them from their cells, but King George's soldiers catch them trying to run. In the midst of it, Stealthy is shot dead. Snow White surrenders herself to King George in an effort to allow Grumpy to get away safely. Later, she leaves the castle unharmed after rejecting Prince Charming's love on King George's orders, and the seven dwarves—including Happy—walk beside her in the woods. They let her stay with them at their cottage, but to their horror, Snow White has taken the forgetful potion Rumplestiltskin gave her to forget about Prince Charming. Snow White progressively becomes colder and meaner; having lost all the warmth and kindness she had. After some time, Grumpy calls her for dinner one day, and she follows after much resistance. She finds all seven dwarves gathered into the room together with Jiminy Cricket present as well. They called a meeting together to bring to Snow White's attention how much she has changed, and how her behavior is affecting all of them. Happy complains she broke his mug, but Snow White insists the mug was ugly anyway. Upset, Happy starts to throw a string of insults at Snow White, but is stopped by Grumpy, who points out to Snow White what her attitude is doing to Happy. Jiminy tries to be a rational voice of reason, but Snow White does not want to listen. She blames the Evil Queen for everything, and sets out to go kill her. Prince Charming is able to stop her in time just as she looses her arrow at the Evil Queen, and restores her with true love's kiss. However, Prince Charming is captured by the Queen's men. Snow White returns to the dwarves and apologizes for her earlier behavior. They help her plan on rescuing Prince Charming. The plan is for the attacking party—comprised of the seven dwarves and fairies—to get Snow White into the dungeon of King George's castle. Red helps to detect if the coast is clear, and they successfully infiltrate the castle. However, the plan is a failure because King George has already traded Prince Charming away to the Evil Queen, Regina. Regina makes a deal with Snow White—to meet up with her at a certain place free of carrying weapons so they may speak. He is among those who watches Snow White leave to the meeting spot. Despite their pleas to not go, Snow White finds it necessary to follow Regina's terms, and leaves promptly. Happy, his brothers, Red, and Granny who find her after she has eaten the cursed apple appears to be dead. Prince Charming escapes the Evil Queen's castle with the help of the Huntsman, and after making a deal with Rumplestiltskin, he receives his mother's ring that has been enchanted to glow brighter the closer he is to Snow White's presence. He makes it in time to see the dwarves mourning over Snow White, who they have enclosed in a glass coffin surrounded with flowers. Prince Charming wants to say goodbye, and gives Snow White one last kiss that unexpectedly breaks the curse she is under. Afterwards, they decide to take back the kingdom together. Snow White puts the plan into full-swing by rallying local villagers with a speech exposing the truth about the Queen’s evil ways, including the murder of King Leopold and her own plight under the Sleeping Curse, while Prince Charming, Happy and the other dwarves look on. Though the townspeople have echoed in agreement with many of the princess's points, they turn silent when she asks them to stand beside her and fight against the Queen for the right of the kingdom. The Queen makes a surprise appearance, sending the townspeople scattering, but Snow White and her entourage do not budge. Assuming the Queen is looking for a fight, the prince and princess unsheathe their swords. Instead, the Queen ensnares Prince Charming with rope and engages Snow White in the tempting prospect of escaping with her life unscathed, if and when, the princess gives up being a claimant to the throne. Then, she orders Snow White to swear on King Leopold’s grave to revoke her own petition to the throne. Snow White challenges her, so the Queen attacks a peasant girl to prove her point. Attempts at a counterattack fail, though the Queen leaves Snow White with a time limit of until sundown tomorrow to accept the offer, or for every day she refuses, one of her loyal subjects will perish. Near a riverbed, Snow White, Prince Charming and the dwarves have stationed a temporary camp. Though Prince Charming tries to convince Snow White that the kingdom’s citizens need protection from the Queen, she knows her own limits in the situation. Lamenting about her own inability to come to defense of the peasant girl earlier on, she also fears the Queen will likely begin harming those closest to herself. Grumpy swears fealty to Snow White as Happy remarks it doesn't matter if their lives will end in death for her, though Sleepy adds that will probably happen. Snow White considers that thought while the other dwarves look on in bewilderment at Sneezy. Prince Charming chastises to not let the Queen’s words get to her. However, Snow White’s spirits are already dampened by understanding the Queen was right to say she is no queen or even a leader, and sees herself as just a bandit in the woods. Snow White admits to not knowing who she really is anymore except not wanting to be alone. She considers the possibility if the Queen's offer is taken, they can all be together in peaceful exile, and agrees it is the best possible solution. As Snow White walks off, Prince Charming attempts to call her back are cut off as Grumpy confronts him about his peculiar attention in wanting to fight for the right of the throne. Aptly confused, Prince Charming listens to Grumpy's argument that by having true love, there’s no real difference in living in a castle or farm. Each of the dwarves, in turn, give Prince Charming knowing expressions. In disbelief, Prince Charming is shocked they are accusing him of wanting to obtain Snow White’s crown, and tries to explain he just wants what’s best for her. Grumpy gives him a reality check by stating even though Snow White loves Prince Charming, his dashing looks aren't a free pass from their watching eyes. Prince Charming questions whether they are on his side or not, which Sneezy answers by saying Grumpy spoke accurately in their group opinion of him. Grumpy advises since Snow White has already made a final decision, he’ll just have to find a way to change her mind without them. Prince Charming tries to gain the assistance of Rumplestiltskin to help Snow White believe in herself enough to stand up to the Queen, but the wizard heeds true belief must come from within the person. So, he devises to use an identical forgery of the legendary Excalibur sword of Camelot, plant it into a large stone and have Snow White pull it out. As Excalibur's lore goes, only the true ruler of the kingdom can wield the sword. The plan goes well, and the next day, Snow White shows a slightly renewed hope of going against the Queen. The Queen is expectant in Snow White's answer, but is told she won’t be surrendering the crown. True to her previous threats, the Queen begins suffocating Grumpy to death as payment for Snow White’s defiance, and throws back the other dwarves when they attempt to help him. Panic-stricken, Snow White is unsure of what to do, but on Prince Charming’s urging, begins to believe in herself after being reminded of what Excalibur symbolizes. Snow White makes a charge at the Queen, missing at first, but manages to cut her cheek; releasing Grumpy from the choke hold as Prince Charming and the dwarves scurry to make sure he is all right. At Snow White's bold declaration that the kingdom is hers, the Queen matches evenly with words and retreats. Afterwards, Snow White, Prince Charming and the dwarves congregate in celebration of the victory. Having earned the dwarves' respect, Prince Charming is accepted by them. Grumpy apologizes for doubting his sincere feelings for Snow White, and pours him a drink. In the middle of making a toast with the dwarves to a new future, Snow White pushes in to confront him; upset at his lies about the deal and sword. Shocked, Happy and the dwarves look on as the two talk at the sidelines, but eventually make-up from the misunderstanding. The war for the kingdom rages on between the combined forces of the Evil Queen and King George. Eventually, the Evil Queen is captured and faces execution, but when tested by Snow White, she still proves herself to be a vengeful person and thus is banished into exile. With the land at peace, Snow White and Prince Charming decide to marry in the castle with many of their dear friends, including Sleepy, in attendance. Crashing the wedding as an unexpected guest, the Evil Queen incites terror in everyone except Snow White. The Queen outlines her plans to ruin everyone's happiness using a curse, and how the only happiness will be hers. Through Rumplestiltskin, Snow White and Prince Charming learn their unborn child is the savior of the curse the Evil Queen intends to enact over all of the Enchanted Forest. Finally, the war council find a solution in the building of a magic wardrobe to save one person from the curse. Originally, the plan is to send a pregnant Snow White through the wardrobe, but on the day that the Dark Curse approaches, she goes into labor and gives birth to a daughter, Emma. After Emma is sent to the other world, Happy and the rest of the Enchanted Forest are swallowed up by the curse. |-|After Undone Curse Appearances Note: * denotes archive footage. *Happy appears in Henry's storybook in "Queen of Hearts".File:209SnowWhiteStory.jpg References fr:Joyeux it:Gongolo Category:Male Characters Category:Season One Characters Category:Dwarves Category:Season Three Characters Category:Once Upon a Time Characters